The Wild Things
by eilatansayah
Summary: This one-shot is set some time after my other Fic 'Between Points'.


**This one-shot Fic is set some time after the events of 'Between Points'. I thought you all might like to know how the boys are getting on. I have a whole bunch of these in mind so I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you as ever to the wonderful betaing of Sylvain.**

* * *

The pathway was decorated with the odd pebble, sometimes large enough to warrant a gentle kick, and the man walking steadily next to him kept his head low and his hands in his pockets, his eyes constantly scanning the ground for such objects. Every now and again, he'd come across one and slide the tip of his shoe beneath it, flicking it up into the air. Sometimes, this action alone was enough to send it off, and other times, a second kick was required. One particular rock caused considerable grief, not only did it not move after the second kick, but it was also much larger than the others.

"Ouch."

Jackson halted his wheelchair to look up at his boyfriend's scrunched up expression, "I could have just gone around that one."

"I was trying to save you the bother."

The route wasn't steep, merely a gentle incline, with thick, swollen tree trunks lining the way and the bustle of the overhead leaves allowing dapples of lights to hit the ground. The roots of the trees occasionally broke through the embankment on either side, they would worm their way down and cross the beaten track. They were large, ancient oak trees, perfect for climbing, and when occasion struck his boyfriend, he'd ascend one daringly, something that Jackson thought that at the age of 30 he should probably stop doing.

"No climbing trees today then, Aaron?"

Aaron curled his lip into a wry smile, "Today, I am not invincible. I also lack the invisible life force linking me and the universe together." Which, of course, Jackson was incredibly thankful for. No significant drama for six months, this was a record for both of them. Tolerable manic levels from Aaron, no emergency hospitalisation due to a cold or infection from him, life was normal.

"Still, there must be something up with you to suggest a picnic."

"Isn't it enough that I just want to do something romantic?" Jackson merely scoffed in response.

Just ahead the path forked, the right split diverted down to a stream whilst the left led up to a flat span of land that overlooked the fields of Yorkshire. The access here was difficult, Jackson's chair couldn't manage the terrain. Once, Aaron had carried him up and propped him against the lollipop tree, so called because it stood remote from the rest, a perfect circle of leaves seen for miles around. Up there, the grasses grew longer and the birds twirled around in the sky as if it were their own private playground. That one time they went up, Jackson had been jostled into the position of sitting between Aaron's legs. He knew his boyfriend's arm was wrapped around his waist and he had closed his eyes against the sun, listening to the notes that the birds twittered out, and he'd even felt one swoosh closely by his head, feeling briefly that for one moment he could still stand and walk and be free.

Today though, Jackson felt no disappointment when instead they started the slight descent of the right fork, because as beautiful as it was up there, it didn't come close to what lay below. They'd taken this route many times before, it was theirs, used by ramblers who'd stamped adequate access and yet remote enough for them to usually be the only ones around for what felt like miles. Secretly, Jackson had claimed the spot as theirs in a ceremony he'd conducted in his own mind. Aaron had been in attendance, but the affair had been mostly silent.

"So, what did you pack this time, something different or just the same old?" Aaron didn't answer immediately, his attention diverted to Jackson's movements. The lazy winding downwards track cut widely to accommodate the span of his chair, yet overgrown foliage occasionally tangled in the wheels and always brushed against his legs. Aaron's unspoken job was to retract them from harm's way, taking particular care with the stinging nettles. It didn't matter to him that Jackson couldn't feel any pain, he made sure that not a single sting, scratch or bruise appeared on his boyfriend before the journey's end.

"Same old."

"Figures."

It was late August, the skies had been clear and bright for weeks causing the earth to split and crack off into narrow branches, utterly bone-dry and making the conditions perfect. Not like that time they'd come down on that wet April day when the winds whistled, the mud had turfed and the fat, dark clouds hung over their heads. Jackson's wheels had gotten stuck, a humorous moment that caused laughter from both even a year later. An uncontrollable laugh that's stopped only when considering the resources expended rescuing him. They'd been told off that day, firstly by mountain rescue and then by various family members and friends. Today though, with the sun beaming brightly, the stretch of path just short of a mile offered no such resistance. Their destination was a small landing spot that ran away from the track, some twenty feet along. It hid behind the huge curtain net of a tree branch, overlooking the water's edge. The tree was once two trunks and Jackson and Aaron had figured that one must have leant over the water dangerously before being cut down. The space safely housed Jackson's chair whilst Aaron could perch upon the tree stump. Here, water trickled over boulders, bubbling pleasantly, and glimpses of the distance trees swooned through the gaps of closer ones.

"So, did you tell Joe where we were going?" The guilty shift in Aaron's eyes told Jackson everything.

"He'd have had everyone on red alert."

"True."

None one actually knew where this place was, the pair of them were deliberately vague when discussing it. They'd found it by complete accident during one of Aaron's manic episodes. He'd lain in bed through that night, desperately trying to lay still, twisting and jerking, wanting to shift the ants crawling across his brain. They'd both stopped pretending they'd achieved any sleep the moment the light reached their bedroom window. Aaron had jumped up and proceeded at grabbing his clothes, making claims that everything would be alright as long as he could outrun 'it'. Jackson had begged him not to go alone, implored Aaron to get him up and let him follow. Thing's had been crazy and yet he'd had no intention of waking up Joe that morning, who was just across the hall. Jackson (not for the first time) had been feeling resentful of how their relationship was littered by 'adults' needing to be around. If it wasn't Joe, then it was Sarah or Chastity or Paddy, and sometimes even his mother who was still off on her travels. Later, he had been glad of that little act of rebellion, because if he hadn't followed Aaron alone, they would never have found their spot.

A bulbous, curved rock marked the landing point entrance and it could never be passed without a swift kick from Aaron. It had a small line starting from the top, denting the surface and giving it an undefined heart appearance. Jackson had pointed out the resemblance during their fourth visit in which Aaron had told him to stop being soft. Aaron's kick was now tradition.

"After you." Aaron motioned, pushing up the thick drape of the leaves that provided the seclusion. Jackson neatly wheeled into position.

That first morning, he'd felt like an ancient explorer, the anxiety of the journey removed the moment they'd become shielded by the tree and witnessed the treasures of their new land. The dawn dew made everything glisten. A dragonfly skimmed the water. The place was silent except for their breaths. Aaron had climbed that tree stump and looked out across the water, becoming statuesque. He was perfectly straight, like an erected flag pole and that was the moment when Jackson had silently laid claim.

Some weeks later, Aaron had sceptically raised an eyebrow when Jackson insisted that the place really was beautiful and not some barren waste ground, shimmered and warped by his then unbalanced mind. They'd returned, and then again and again.

"So," Jackson said once Aaron sat himself on the stump and a few quiet moments of scene-absorbing had commenced, "let's have that same old picnic that you always bring." The picnic, consisting of cheese and pickle sandwiches, salt and vinegar crisps and a packet of biscuits, and sometimes if Jackson was lucky, some fruit. Things got really 'romantic' when strawberries were brought. There wasn't even slight shame on Aaron's features as he produced exactly those items, minus the strawberries and, instead, an apple.

"And the best part," he trailed of, rummaging through his rucksack, "Lager!"

"You never cease to amaze me.

"I know, I am amazing."

Had this been Jackson's surprise, then he would have equipped them with a generous pasta salad, freshly baked bread rolls and something more glamorous to drink. As it happened, it was Aaron who did the cornering after Jackson's morning hospital visit. He'd told Jackson that there was no way he was going to let him spend the afternoon cooped up writing, especially as the sun was out and especially as Aaron was not needed at the garage he now jointly owned with his uncle Cain.

"Go on then, give us a sandwich."

Aaron's hand extended as Jackson stretched his neck to take a bite, the whole time aware of the huge grin plastered on Aaron face, knowingly smug at how good it would be. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"See, better than any corn on the cob or whatever posh thing you'd bring." Aaron loved cheese and pickle, one never without the other, and Jackson indulged him whenever courteousness took his fancy. "Yeah, alright. It's good."

Across the stream that reached a mere ten feet wide, Jackson's attention was diverted to a disruption in the water. Slight, frantic waves interrupted the flow and he glimpsed a tiny fin stuck in the shallow rock-formed pool. He chewed absently on his bite and watched as the fish freed itself to join the slow moving current, his head briefly appearing. When he looked back, Aaron was munching on the sandwich.

"Hey!" Aaron returned his gaze, still eating. "What have I told you about that?" He shrugged at Jackson's indignation. "What have I told you about eating my sandwich?"

"What difference does it make, they're exactly the same!"

"It makes a difference because you end up eating more than me!" Not necessarily a deliberate act but Aaron ate a lot faster that Jackson, just like so many things. He thought faster that Jackson, walked faster, his moods changed faster and when he wasn't being monosyllabic, spoke faster. "You eat the other sandwich and leave that one for me."

"So I have to feed you and myself at the same time?"

"Yeah, you've got two hands, you can figure it out."

"Fine," Aaron reached for the second sandwich in the small clear bag, he waved it in front of Jackson's face sarcastically, "you want to take a bite out of this one to even things up?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation before Jackson's answer and even less before the thrust of the sandwich into Jackson's mouth. He made a slight startled sound. Aaron laughed.

Footsteps could be heard in the slight distance and low conversation carried towards the boys. It caused them both to stop. The main path ran closely to their position, any slight noise would give away their secret land, only the curtain keeping their location clandestine. Aaron's finger pressed against Jackson's mouth to silence the already silent chewing. They both grinned at one another like children playing a fantastical game. The footsteps moved past, the accompanying conversation following swiftly and Jackson finished swallowing his bite, aware of Aaron aggressively shovelling the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. A large glop of pickle clung to his top lip.

"You saving that bit till later?" Jackson spoke low, aware of further potential trespassers.

"No." The tip of Aaron's tongue paused just short of the pickle and he stopped, considering an alternative solution. A devious grin spread his lips before he leant forward, wrapping a hand behind Jackson's head and then very slowly kissed him. Jackson's smile curled as he felt the pickle hit his lip. He licked it off and they kissed again.

"I only brought one apple. We're going to have to share that."

"Ok."

Above them, a bird chirped pleasantly and another responded.

The End


End file.
